Le rôdeur noir de Termina
by Drizzer419
Summary: Link est parti depuis depuis 10 ans et il manque terriblement à Zelda. Lorsque sont père lui propose d'aller avec lui à Termina, elle accepte. Mais qui est ce Guerrier que l'on appelle le mystérieux Rôdeur noir de Termina? R&R svp!
1. Chapitre 1: Le Rôdeur Noir de Termina

Le rôdeur noir de Termina  
  
10 année c'était écoulée depuis le départ de Link d'Hyrule. Tous le croyait mort, sauf une personne qui gardait espoir. La Princesse Zelda avait maintenant 17 ans et avait beaucoup changée. Elle était maintenant devenue une très belle et tous les princes des royaumes environnant l'aurais pris volontiers pour épouse.  
  
-Zelda?  
  
-Papa? Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
  
Zelda regardait l'horizon sans vraiment fixé un point en particulier.  
  
-La semaine prochaine je pars en voyage pour un mois. Je vais signée une alliance avec un nouveau royaume appelé Termina. Veux tu venir? Ça te changerait les idées. Cela fait près de 10 ans que tu est comme cela, répondit le roi Harkinian.  
  
« Dans le fond pourquoi pas » pensa Zelda.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Le cortège royal d'Hyrule pénétrait sur les terres de Termina. Zelda avait sa propre calèche tirée par Hope et Heaven, ses deux juments. Elle regarda au dehors.  
  
-Dans le fond, ce n'est pas si mal ici. Elle leva son regard et remarqua une silhouette sur une colline à environ 1 km d'eux. Celle-ci semblait montée sur un cheval. Elle avait une longue cape noir avec une capuche qui lui recouvrait le haut du visage.  
  
« qui est-ce? »  
  
Elle regarda à nouveau pour s'apercevoir que la silhouette avait disparu.  
  
« étrange » se dit-elle. « Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé. Il y avait bien une personne sur cette colline. »  
  
Une ville s'étendait au milieu de la pleine, dominé par un haut clocher.  
  
Zelda pu entendre un Lieutenant donné la halte.  
  
-Nous arrivons à Clock Town!! Hurla celui-ci.  
  
-Parfait, je pourrai me renseigner sur cet individu, se dit tout haut la jeune princesse.  
  
Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement dans une auberge tenu par un couple( Kafei et Anju!) sympathique puis furent assigner à leur chambre.(le Stock Pot Inn a agrandis, on va dire)  
  
-Excusez-moi, madame, demanda poliment Zelda à Anju, mais est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur une personne vêtu de noir dans le coin?  
  
-Oh appelle moi Anju et tutoie moi s'il te plait! Et comment connais-tu l'existence de cet homme?  
  
-Je l'ai aperçu su le haut d'une colline en arrivant ici. Alors c'est un homme? Remarquez, difficile à voir avec cette cape noire.  
  
-Oui, mais selon ce que j'en ai entendu. Il est connu sous le nom du Guerrier Noir de Termina. C'est un rôdeur. Il vagabonde sur les terres de Termina.  
  
-Le Guerrier noir? Il est maléfique?  
  
-Non! Et c'est pourquoi il est étrange. Il veille sur les terres et combat le mal. Personne ne sait quand il va apparaître ou quand il va disparaître. Il rôde surtout la nuit, mais il fait quelques apparitions diurne. Personne ne sait ou il peut être d'un instant à l'autre et il possède la jument la plus rapide et la plus racée de tout Termina! C'est un très puissant mage et malgré tout il manie mieux l'épée que notre mieux l'épée que notre maître de donjon. Personne n'a jamais vu son visage, il est caché par un masque d'or. Selon moi, ce sont les Goron qui le lui ont donné. Si tu veux savoir qui se cache sous ce masque, tu devrais aller le leur demandé, ils pourraient le savoir. Puisqu'ils l'ont forcément vu sans son masque au moins une fois.  
  
-Merci!  
  
Le soir même  
  
Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc. Des bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent dans une allée de Clock Town.  
  
Une autre silhouette y était déjà, féminine.  
  
-Tu voulais me parler Anju?  
  
-Oui, répondit Anju. Aujourd'hui, un cortège royal d'une contrée lointaine est arrivée.  
  
-Oui, je sais, je l'ai vu.  
  
-Là n'est pas l'important. Une jeune fille est parmi eux. Elle t'a vu sur la colline en haut duquel tu as observé la délégation. Elle semble très intéressée par toi et est déterminée à savoir qui tu es. Elle m'a demandée ce que je savais sur toi.  
  
-Que lui a tu répondu? Tu ne lui a pas révélé mon nom j'espère? demanda plutôt brusquement le rôdeur.  
  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai seulement révélé ce qui est de connaissance générale. Je lui ai cependant révélé l'existence de ton masque, chose qu'elle aurait pu trouver quand même et lui ai dit qu'il avait selon moi été fait par les Gorons. Elle planifie de leur rendre visite dans la montagne, peut importe les obstacles, je suis sûre qu'elle ira. Elle semble aussi déterminée que tu l'étais.  
  
-ELLE EST INCONSIENTE! L'hiver bat son plein présentement dans la montagne. Les vents de l'Ouest amène des blizzards.  
  
-oui je sais. Mais, s'il te plait, peux-tu veiller à ce qui ne lui arrive rien?  
  
-J'y veillerai, fit simplement le guerrier mystérieux en s'éloignant dans l'obscurité. Au revoir Anju.  
  
-Merci. Au revoir...Link.  
  
Et les pas du Guerrier Noir s'évaporèrent dans la nuit.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre 


	2. Chapitre 2: À travers la Montagne

À travers la montagne  
  
Dans la nuit , Zelda se réveilla, en sursaut.  
  
-Il y a une énorme présence magique tout près. Je la sens. Elle m'est étrangement...familière.  
  
Elle regarda par la fenêtre et fut surprise de constater ce qui se passait.  
  
Anju discutait avec le guerrier mystérieux en pleine nuit! Elle le connaissait donc un peu plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien avouer. Elle cru soudain entendre un haussement de la voix de l'inconnu. la voix était peu distincte, l'hôtel étant très bien insonorisé, mais elle pu distingué la phrase ELLE EST INCONSCIENTE!  
  
« qui est inconsciente? Serais-ce moi? »  
  
Puis finalement après une courte discussion, le guerrier noir tourna les talons puis s'évanouit dans la nuit, alors qu'Anju rentrait à l'hôtel.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Zelda se leva, pris deux courtes épées, 2 poignard, un arc à flèche, remonta ses long cheveux blond en un chignon serré, puis revêtis un uniforme Sheikas, gracieuseté de Impa quand elle eut complété son cours de combat et camouflage avec elle. Elle prit également quelques bombe qu'elle rapetissa par magie et les glissa dans un petit sac qu'elle mit à sa ceinture. Elle se prit une bourse de 100 Rupees puis quelques Deku Nuts en prime. Elle était prête pour la montagne. Elle utilisa un sort sur elle même, l'immunisant contre le froid, puis sorti de la ville par l'entrée Nord.  
  
Zelda atteignit l'entrée de la montagne assez rapidement, après s'être débarrassé vite fait de quelques Dodongo. Ces monstres sont robustes et puissants, mais ils sont vraiment idiots. La montagne étaient couverte de neige et un vent levant de poudreuse lui restreignais sa vision à 20 mètres devant elle. Alors qu'elle avançait vers le village de la montagne, elle n'avait nul doute d'être suivie. Un cheval au poil roux/rouge venait d'entré dans la montagne, dessus, son cavalier vêtu d'une longue cape noire.  
  
-Elle est passée par ici Epona. Vu les cadavres de Dodongo, à l'entrée, peut-être qu'elle est plus forte que les autres inconscient qui s'aventure dans la montagne... Reste à espérer que les Bandit des neiges ne l'attaqueront pas. Au fait Epona, aucune transmission de pensée tant qu'on est près de cette fille. Je sens que la magie est très puissante en elle. Elle pourrait intercepter. Et si on vient à révélé un nom, je suis Khar, et toi Unity, compris?  
  
Epona acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de poussée un léger hennissement et de s'ébrouer la tête.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Zelda arriva enfin dans un village. Elle entra dans la un bâtiment près d'elle, pour se réchauffer et se renseigner.  
  
-Excusez moi, le village Goron, c'est par où?  
  
-Hein? Demanda une voix endormi? Le village Goron? Il n'y a que 2 sortie ici, et l'une même à Snowhead Temple, l'autre chez les Gorons. Vous avez qu'à regarder les pancartes, mais même si le Village Goron n'est qu'à quelques heures de marche d'ici, les Bandits des Neiges rôdent depuis le début de l'hiver. Il détrousse ceux qu'ils croisent puis les tuent. Il y en a 3 bandes répertoriées. L'une attaque plus au sud, l'autre est à Snowhead temple, ce que vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter. Mais la troisième est la plus dangereuse. Elle ne tuent pas : elle font de l'esclavagisme. Soit elle te vend, soit elle t'utilise pour ses propres besoins. Le Chef des trois serait avec elle et à ce que l'ont dit, il est immortel. Soyez prudente, elle vagabonde dans la région.  
  
-Merci, je le serai, répondit calmement Zelda.  
  
Link la suivit tranquillement, sous un sort de dissimulation corporelle.  
  
« Étrange j'ai l'impression de la connaître » se dit-il.  
  
« J'ai la même impression »  
  
-EPONA! JE T'AI DÉJÀ FAIT PART À QUEL POINT ÇA M'AGRESSAIT QUE TU UTILISES TES POUVOIR POUR LIRE DANS MES PENSÉE!!  
  
« J'ai prit ça pour un défi personnel » répliqua innocemment Epona par télépathie.  
  
-Je te hais.  
  
« Je sais »  
  
-Bon, où est la fille?  
  
« Nord-est, elle va vers le village Goron. »  
  
-Bien, rejoins moi la bas. J'y vais à pied, répondit Link en équipant son masque pour ensuite rabattre sa capuche noire.  
  
« Tu es sûr? »  
  
-Je suis TOUJOURS sûr ma vielle.  
  
« HEY! Je sais que je suis vielle pour un cheval, mais pour moi qui est la longévité d'une humaine, je suis jeune! Même plus que toi! J'ai 14 ans, t'en a 17! »  
  
-hum, pas moyen de gagner une guerre verbale avec toi, hein?  
  
« NOP! » répondit fièrement Epona.  
  
-Bon, @+ Epona.  
  
Puis il s'envola.  
  
Zelda marchait depuis 2 heures dans les montagnes gelées. Un blizzard s'était soudainement levé 30 minutes plus tôt.  
  
« Zut, je n'y vois rien avec ce blizzard. » ragea intérieurement la jeune princesse. « OU EST CE FICHU VILLAGE À LA NOIX! »  
  
Puis elle crût apercevoir des silhouettes sombres qui venait vers elle 1, 2 non 3.  
  
Elle se retourna, 3 autres arrivait par derrière. À gauche, d'autres silhouettes. À droite, une falaise.  
  
« Je suis encerclée! » paniqua-t-elle « Ce sont certainement les bandits de neiges. »  
  
Seule cette falaise pourrait lui servir d'échappatoire, mais elle était trop escarpée. Puis les silhouettes se détaillèrent, laissant entrevoir de longue cape de fourrure blanche sur chacune d'entre elles, puis un capuchon et un voile noir qui leur remontait du cou jusqu'au nez.  
  
Puis leur nombre se fit voir. Une vingtaine dont un qui avait plusieurs colliers, bracelets autour du cou et du poignet, butin de méfait certainement.  
  
-Tien tien. Une jeune fille, s'exclama le Bandit au Bijoux. Je suis Karmar, Chef des bandits de neige. Je te prit de me donner tout tes biens sans rechigner ou nous les prendrons sur ton cadavre. Tu ne peux pas gagner, mais tu a tout à y perdre alors?  
  
-Alors tu peux toujours courir, le défia Zelda.  
  
-HOHO! Eh, les gars, elle a de l'audace cette petite. On t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières? Tststs, va falloir vandaliser les parents pour ça.  
  
Tous les Bandits éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Salaud, tous ces gens que vous avez volez, tuez, les enfants que vous avez fait orphelins, les innocents que vous avez torturez, fait prisonnier, puis vendu comme esclave. Vous êtes des pourritures et vous allez le payer un jour ou l'autre! explosa Zelda.  
  
-Je te signale ma chère que je suis immortel grâce à un pacte que j'ai fait avec un sorcier Drow( elfe noir) en échangeant l'immortalité contre la promesse de faire régner terreur et de voler tous ceux que nous rencontrons. Et quoi? Tu veux nous donné la fessée peut-être? Ou peut-être ce cher Link? Ou « Khar »?  
  
Les yeux de Zelda s'élargirent sous le coup de la surprise  
  
-Link? Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
  
-Un héros local, tu devrais le savoir, à moins que...touriste hein? Alors tu es riche, pour voyager comme cela. DONNE TOUT TON ARGENT AVANT QUE JE ME FÂCHE! Hurla Karmar.  
  
-JAMAIS!  
  
-TUEZ-LA! Ordonna Karmar à ses bandits!  
  
Link la suivit, cette fille assez folle pour venir dans ces montagne glacée en plein hiver. Puis il les vit.  
  
« ZUT, des Bandits des Neiges. Hum, merde c'est Karmar. Je crois que cet idiot en a assez fait, voyons la suite des chose. »  
  
Il se posa sur une falaise puis observa les dialogues qui s'ensuivirent.  
  
« Hum, cet fille a vraiment du culot. Elle leurs répond. Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle s'est aventurée jusqu'ici. »  
  
Lorsque son nom entra dans le dialogue il tressaillit. Mais il fut encore plus surpris quand les yeux de la jeune fille s'élargirent sur le coup de la surprise.  
  
« Elle me connais... »pensa Link « et cet idiot de Karmar le sait qui je suis. Il a dit Khar avec des guillemets presque dessiner autour de sa tête. Cependant il s'est abstenu de le révéler. Hum, étrange. »  
  
Puis il entendu, TUEZ-LA! Il devait intervenir, et maintenant, il était décidé à savoir qui était cette fille.  
  
Zelda envoya un Din's Fire pour se donné un périmètre de combat puis décocha quelques flèches qui atteignirent leur but. Elle prit alors ses deux épée puis se prépara au combat sachant très bien que c'était inutile, mais elle allait leur en faire baver avant de tomber, pour ça oui, et elle ne se ferait pas prendre vivante, et elle le jurait devant Nayru. Puis, l'impossible se produisit. Devant elle, une multitude d'explosion de lumière s'imposèrent, paralysant plus de la moitié des Bandits.  
  
« Des Deku Nuts! » pensa Zelda « juste au bon moment! »  
  
Link regarda le début du combat.  
  
« Mais j'ai la berlue ou quoi? C'est Din's Fire! »  
  
Elle savait se battre. Mais il n'allait pas la laisser faire, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle sois blessée ou tuée. Cette fille l'intriguait de plus en plus et elle semblait bien le connaître. Il prit des Deku Nuts qu'il lança un peu au hasard dans les bandits, paralysant la plupart d'entre eux. Puis il se leva et banda son arc avec une flèche.  
  
Link décocha une flèche qui tua un premier voleur en lui atteignant la gorge au niveau de l'aorte1* puis il se tourna et hurla à Zelda :  
  
-COURS, SAUVE TOI PENDANT QU'IL EN EST ENCORE TEMPS!  
  
Puis, il déclencha une vague d'énergie magique qui dégagea un passage dans les Voleurs ( N.A. Ben disons que pour être plus précis, les bonshommes y revole un tit peu, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un tout tit détail, hein?)  
  
-Mais, je ne peux pas te laisser seul contre eux tous! Ils vont te mettre en charpie! Même à deux c'est impossible contre eux tous! Et puis de toute façon, je suis perdue dans ce blizzard. J'y vois rien et je ne sais même plus ou est le nord, et encore moins le Village des Gorons! Finit Zelda comme si cela clarifiais le débat.  
  
-Primo, je peux me débrouiller par moi même, j'ai vu pire. Secundo, ben ça en f'ra un qui évit'ra la charpie! Et Tercio, voici la route du village Gorons.  
  
- Mais il est immortel! Un sorcier Drow  
  
Il tendit la main vers le ciel puis, après quelques secondes de concentration, une force inconnu jaillit de lui et repoussa le blizzard sur deux front, laissant un corridor libre pouvant accueillir facilement trois personne de large. Puis elle vit une jument qui apparut dedans.  
  
- Ep...UNITY, se corrigea Link, Tu tombe pile à l'heure, amène cette fille au Village, je m'occupe du reste.  
  
-Mais...,essaya de rouspétez Zelda.  
  
- Mais quoi encore?  
  
- Il est immortel! On ne peut pas le tuer! Un Drow lui a donné l'immortalité!  
  
Le visage de Link s'illumina soudainement, bien que Zelda n'en sus rien, son visage étant sous un masque d'or.  
  
- Un Drow tu dis? Alors je peux le tué, je connais une façon, une faiblesse dans la magie des Drow. Maintenant, laisse moi faire et va t'en! C'est un ordre!  
  
- mais...bon d'accord, mais tu me dois une explication sur la Vague De Farore ainsi que l'Abdication des Vents!  
  
-OK! COURS!  
  
Et Zelda couru, enfourcha « Unity » qui se mit au galop immédiatement pendant que Link dédaignait une épée dorée décorée de plaque d'argent.  
  
Link se prépara au combat avec une seule épée. Il envoya une rafale de vent sur le premier bandit, l'envoyant valser au loin puis utilisa Din's Fire pour éloigner ceux qui entrait dans sa « bulle » ( C'est le cas de le dire!) (N.A. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué à ocarina of Time, Din's Fire est une bulle de feu autour de Link) Il retira une dague de sa ceinture et, en un tire précis, la planta dans la gorge de l'un d'un gros bandit. Il utilisa alors la Rage de Din, une magie lui permettant d'entrer dans une transe ou il ne pense qu'à se battre avec l'adversaire le plus proche, amis ou allié, et doublant sa vitesse, sa dextérité, sa force et son endurance. Il commença par éliminé un à un les bandits sans qu'il ne puissent rien faire contre le Guerrier enragé.  
  
« Je comprend maintenant, pourquoi il est craint par les autres, je n'est jamais vu une telle force. Mais il ne peut me vaincre, je suis immortel. » pensa Karmar « Enfin j'espère. »  
  
Lorsque Link se Tourna vers Karmar, la Rage de Din s'était dissipé.  
  
- À nous deux Karmar!  
  
- Link. C'est incroyable ce que cette petite est naïve. Sais tu contre quoi j'ai eu l'immortalité?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Contre la promesse de te tuer! Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé, alors je me suis dit, « il est ici, alors autant s'en mettre plein les poches! » Et je l'ai fait, et je prenait des prisonniers et j'essayais de savoir ou tu te trouvais. Ils l'ignoraient tous. Tu était une Ombre pour eux. Alors je les vendaient. Et toutes ces attaques dans le but de m'en mettre plein les poches, leurs but premiers étaient que tu viennent les faire cesser. Aujourd'hui, tu es finalement à ma portée, et te connaissant, je sais que tu as l'âme du Combattant que va se battre jusqu'à la mort, sans jamais tourné le dos à l'ennemi, ou le fuir! Tu l'as prouvé tantôt, lorsque tu aurais pu t'enfuir sur Epona. Alors Link, le Combat Final?  
  
- Quand tu veux!  
  
- Alors viens! Je sais que tu es réputé comme étant l'Archer-Qui-Ne-Manque- Jamais-Sa-Cible, mais voyons ce que tu vaux à l'épée, dans un combat singulier!  
  
Link ne le se fit pas dire deux fois. Il savait comment le tuer d'un coup, mais encore fallait-il attendre le moment propice. Il se contenta de parer tous les assauts, dans le but d'analyser le style de combat de son adversaire, trouvé une faille, ou une occasion d'en créé une!  
  
« Grr, son style de combat est rapide, puissant et ne laisse que peu de temps pour riposter entre chaque coup, j'arrive à peine à parer! Il me faut vite trouvé une ouverture ou je vais y laisser ma peau! »  
  
Alors que tout semblait perdu, Link remarqua que son style laissa soudainement une ouverture au niveau de l'abdomen, pour devenir plus agressif. Il n'allait pas laissé passer cette occasion. Il para l'épée de son adversaire avec son épée dans la main droite, puis avec sa main gauche, il prit une dague, avec des écritures étranges sur la poignée, de sa ceinture et le la planta dans le cœur de Karmar, avant de faire un saut périlleux arrière et se retrouvé hors de la portée de son ennemi.  
  
- Mais, qu'est ce que...c'est...impossible...je...me...meurt...comment...comment est-ce possible...je suis immortel! - Regarde bien la dague, lui répondit tout simplement Link. Le manche.  
  
- Quoi? UNE DAGUE ELFIQUE! TU M'A CONDAMNÉ! SALETÉ D'ELFE!  
  
- Oui, oui. Maintenant, quel est le nom du sorcier qui veut ma mort...RÉPOND!  
  
- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je peux m'apporter son courroux! Mais tu ne peux rien me faire! Je meurt déjà! Alors je ne parlerai pas!  
  
- Tu vas parler, répondit calmement Link, chacun des ses mot habité de la Persuasion Céleste de Farore.  
  
- Je...je vais parler., répondit Karmar, sa voix sans aucune émotion, les yeux vitreux, sans vie. Il s'appelle Hikazos. Il est l'arrière-arrière- arrière-petit-fils de Majora. Il a appris ta victoire sur les reste de son ancêtre et a juré ta mort. Il a beaucoup d'autre plan, au cas ou moi j'échouerais.  
  
- Merci, dit simplement Link. Puis Karmar tomba, raide mort.  
  
« Au village Goron maintenant! » Et il s'envola vers le village.  
  
À suivre  
  
La je voudrait des reviews! Si y'a personne qui me fait une review, comment pourrais-je savoir que ça vaut la peine de continuer cette fic? Si J'ai pas 5 review, ben y'a pas de chap 3 en ligne!! Y devrait être prêt dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, sauf si mes prof nous donne des devoir à crouler en dessous! Lol. »ET oublier pas 5 REVIEW PS UNE DE MOINS( mais si vous voulez en mettre plus, c à votre guise, lol ;)  
  
Aorte : Tout ceux qui ont fait leur cours de bio secondaire trois le savent. Pour les autres, c l'artère principale du corps humain, elle passe dans la gorge. Si elle éclate, ben t mort! 


	3. Chapitre 3: Le rôdeur et le sorcier

Je suis vraiment navré pour cet immense retard, mais je n'avais plus aucune inspiration. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà le chapitre 3.

Bonne lecture

Réponses au reviews

Lindowel : Merci! Voilà le chap 3!(avec bqc, bqc bqc de retard mais bon…)

Vino chan : Content que ça te plaise, voici la suite, avec bqc de retard, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais hein?

SheiKinna : Non, il n'y aura pas de Sheik, pour la simple et bonne raison que Zelda et Sheik sont la même personne, et dans le chap 2, l'habit de combat de Zelda EST Sheik. Et pour la sœur, non, il n'y en aura pas, en tt cas, c pas prévu. Au fait, merci, 2 review! Wha!)

4rine : Ben oui, mais avec un peu de retard!

Xavier : pour les fautes, je ne les ai pas corriger, navrés, j'essai de corriger au fur et à mesure. Et la traduction de koi tu veux parler? Au fait, je signale que l'elfique dans ce chapitre est une traduction LIBRE.

Zelda : Content que tu aime! La voilà la suite!(merci, 2 review!)

Alexia : Merci, et voilà la suite! 

Link : Merci! Ça flatte. Je suis désolé pour les délais…j'ai eu un gros blocages, mais bon, g finalement réussi à passer au travers! La suite est un peu plus bas!

Mat : Eh ben la vlà!

Binhord : Wha, MERCI! Vraiment flatteur ton affaire. Bon, je pense pas que c si fort que ça, mais je suis content que ça te plaise. Je reconnais tout de même que c'est une de mes meilleures histoires! Et voilà la suite, navré du délai…le procgain chapitre ne tardera pas autant, promis.

Steph et Shana : Navré de ne pas avoir fait plus vite…Voici la suite!

Ruto : lol, navré. Here it is.

La damnée : heureux que tu aimes et voilà la suite!

Chapitre 3

Le rôdeur et le sorcier

Link volait à travers la tempête, la transperçant comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, les pouvoirs du vent lui dessinant une brèche dans le blizzard. Epona et la fille devaient être arrivées au village. Link aperçut le village, au loin et commença une descente habile et lente. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, la porte donnant accès à l'intérieur de la ville était fermé. Link se pencha, puis, il examina le sol. Malgré la forte neige qui sévissait, il pu distinguer les traces d'un humain et d'un cheval, et chaque empreintes était imprimée de la magie d'Epona. Link eut un mince sourire, puis, il mit son masque et rabattit sa capuche avant d'envoyer au sol une onde de choc magique qui imite à la perfection les onde sismique dégagée par un Ground Pound d'un Goron. La porte s'ouvrit lentement devant lui, puis, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, Link disparu à l'intérieur. 

Des chevaux rapides, elle en avait connus. Mais un rapide comme cette jument, jamais! Elle avait entendu dire que la monture du Rôdeur Noir était plus rapide que le vent en ville, eh ben elle le confirmait. Zelda descendit de la jument, les genou tremblants et les mains moites. Un garde Goron les avait mené à l'intérieur. Elle était près de la porte d'entré, en attendant le mystérieux combattant qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle le savait en route. Son aura magique trahissait son approche. Puis, la force magique était juste derrière la porte. Il y eu quelques moment de silence de l'autre côté.

« Il faut un Goron pour pénétrer ici.. Voyons voir comment il s'y prend. » pensa Zelda.

Puis, elle le découvrit. Une puissante charge magique éclata derrière la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit.

« Une onde de choc qui imite à la perfection le mouvement d'écrasement du Goron. Habile. Ingénieux et habile. » conclut Zelda.

Elle se tenait à environ 2 mètre de l'entrée, manifestement attendant son retour.

-Bon, maintenant, il faut que tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais dans la montagne dans l'hiver, à une période ou les blizzards sont plus fréquents que les attaques des bandits des Neiges, et surtout pourquoi tu le faisais.

-Je crois que vous aussi vous avez certaines chose à clarifier auprès de moi. Qui êtes vous pour utiliser les magie des Déesses de mon peuple? Vous avez bien un nom?

-Je suis Khar. Et ma jument est Unity.

-Et pourquoi me suivais-tu?

-Pour te protéger.

-Protéger? Oh, donc vous êtes le bon et loyal chevalier qui défend la veuve et l'orphelin! Mais ça règle pas le cas de monsieur avec Farore! Dit-elle, sarcastiquement.

-Hmph. Je comprend mieux comment tu as tenu tête à Karmar. Quel tempérament de feu. Cela me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu, il y a fort longtemps! Mais tout de même, je ne m'attendais pas à de la gratitude, mais une once de respect serais tout de même la bienvenue! En attendant, tu vas m'attendre ici, je dois aller m'entretenir avec le chef du village Goron, puis celui du village Zora, puis le Roi des marais et enfin le maire de la ville. Après, je suis à toi pour ton interrogatoire! Lança-t-il sarcastiquement. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je dois m'entretenir avec le chef des Gorons.

-Au fait. Comment as-tu eu ce masque.

-Celui qui m'a tout enseigné me l'a donné, mentit Link.

-Est-ce qu'il s'appelait Link?

-Peut-être bien, peut-être pas.

Puis il passa à côté d'elle pour monté les marches d'un pas rapide.

-Link! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Il y a une jeune fille qui m'a forcé à révéler à qui j'avais donné le masque d'or! Elle est puissante.

-Je sais, mais je lui ai fait à croire que Link m'avait donné ce masque car j'étais son disciple. Enfin, je suis venu pour demander, qu'est-ce que tu aurais connaissance d'un elfe noir qui roderait dans les environs? Un sorcier.

-Un sorcier Drow? Je n'en sais rien. Je suis pas mal coupé avec le monde extérieur depuis environ 3 mois. D'abord l'hiver, ensuite les bandits et maintenant, les vent d'ouest! pas vraiment idéal. Je suis surpris que la fille sois arrivée, mais j'en déduit que tu as du lui donné un coup de pouce!

-Ouais, on peut dire, et le coup de pouce a été un peu fatal pour tes Bandits. Et l'hiver touche à sa fin. Merci quand même. Je vais aller voir les Zoras. Ils sont très sensibles au vibration perturbatrice de l'environnement. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, Link, et merci pour le coup de pouce, plaisanta le Chef des Gorons.

-Bye.

-Unity, au pied!

« Unity au pied et nanana nanana. M'énerve quand il y a des inconnu autour. On dirais que je suis un cabot à ses moment là. Assis, couché, au pied, fait la belle tant qu'à y être! Non mais » grogna Epona dans sa tête.

-Jeune fille, veuillez monté en selle, je vous pris.

Zelda obéit, non parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais bien parce que la perspective de refaire la route à pied ne l'enchantait guère. Elle monta à la suite du Guerrier Noir sur la jument au poil auburn.

-Je te dépose à la ville. Dit simplement Link.

-D'accord se résigna Zelda. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était soit elle rentrait bien consciente dans la ville, soit sous l'effet de la Persuasion de Farore. Bien sur elle savait lui résister, mais seulement pour les choses qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire, car sa volonté en était renforcée. Mais lorsque l'on a que de faibles objections, la Persuasion de Farore lit l'esprit comme un livre ouvert et en écrit les prochaines lignes à la façon d'une plume parcourant les pages d'un journal, sans autre résistance que le papier sans force sur lequel elle trace ces lignes sinueuses qui forment des lettres, puis des phrases. Zelda s'agrippa fermement à la taille de Khar, ayant déjà fait connaissance avec Unity et sa vitesse.

Une fois qu'il eu déposé la jeune fille à la porte Nord de la ville, Link se dirigea vers l'ouest, vers l'océan. Epona utilisa ses pouvoirs, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient en train d'avancer au trot sur l'eau comme sur un vulgaire sentier de terre battu. Link pénétra dans le domaine des Zoras par l'arrière, ou il demanda d'être reçu par le nouveau chef des Zoras, Evan.

-Tiens, si c'est pas le héros au milles nom! Plaisanta Evan en voyant entré le jeune homme en noir dans sa chambre.

-Primo, je suis pas tant que ça un héros, secundo, j'en ai que trois la dernière fois que je l'ai ai comptés, il en manque encore neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-sept nom à ajouter sur la liste pour que j'aie mille nom! Lança sarcastiquement Link, comme contre offensive à la plaisanterie du chef Zora.

-Alors, Link-Khar-rôdeur-noir-de-Termina, qu'est ce qui t'amène?

-Je voudrais savoir si vous avez eu connaissances de phénomènes étrange qui pourrait être dû à de la sorcellerie maléfique elfique.

-Si il en a eu, l'écosystème aquatique n'a pas été infecté. Nous n'en savons donc rien. Peut-être que le roi Deku t'informera pour les marais.

-Bien. Si ça continu à ce rythme, je vais avoir couru tout Termina avant la fin de la journée. Au revoir.

Et Link s'en alla chez le roi Deku.

-Bonjour, votre majesté.

-Link! Que c'est bon de te voir en chair et en os! Il y a longtemps que tu ne traînes plus dans les marais! Nous avons justement besoin de ta magie. Suis moi. Il le mena à un homme, enchaîner dans une cage.

-Qui est-ce?

-C'est ce que je voudrais savoir, Link. Mes gardes l'on prit en flagrant délit de magie noire. Il voulait lancé une contamination sur les marais. On voudrais savoir pourquoi, ou pour qui. Mais il est aussi muet qu'une carpe! Il ne veut rien savoir de parler. Je sais que tu possèdes des pouvoirs de persuasion.

-Bien. Est-ce qu'il est près à payer de sa vie son silence?

-Non, mais il se dit immortel. Et il l'est. Nous l'avons testé. Une épée en plein cœur et il riait.

-Je vois. En plein ce que je recherchais. Laisser moi entré, et en 10 minutes maximum, je lui délie la langue!

Link pénétra dans le cachot et s'adressa à l'homme.

-Le Rôdeur Noir de Termina. Link. Le vainqueur du Masque de Majora.

-Exact. Je voit que tu travailles pour Hikazos.

-Quoi? Comment connais tu le nom de mon maître?

-J'ai tué Karmar dans les montagnes.

-Tu mens. Nous sommes invincibles. Rien ne peut nous tuer!

-_Diur am val der. Jiuk mar kir ma kae. Farore iuja mi rat._

Aussitôt, l'homme fut prit de spasme violent et d'une grande douleur. Link la fit durer un moment et l'arrêta.

-Sale pourriture elfique.

-Maintenant, quels sont les plans de ton maître. RÉPOND.

La voix qui provenait de Link n'était pas la sienne. La incantation qu'il avait prononcé avait appelé Farore, la déesse du vent à venir l'interroger elle même.

-Qui es-tu? Tu n'as plus la même voix.

-Je suis Farore, Déesse du Vent. La magie du vent possède les dons de l'hypnose. Parle.

-Mon maître compte empoisonné les marais, et pollué l'océan. Ensuite, pendant que Termina seras sous le choc, son armée frappera par le canyon, ensuite il compte se dirigé vers Hyrule, vengé son frère qui est emprisonné dans le temps.

-Ganondorf?

-Exact. Et une fois les sept sages tué, son frère nous rejoindra.

-Bien. Maintenant. Tu oublies les évènements des 10 dernières minute, tu dors.

Aussitôt, l'homme s'écroula, endormi. Link reprit possession de son corps, puis se dirigea vers le roi Deku, pour lui faire par de sa découverte. Celui-ci fit mettre la garde en alerte, envoya des patrouilles dans les marais, pour intercepté quiconque de louche viendrait à s'aventurer sur ses terres.

-Merci Link. Au revoir, ami du peuple Deku.

-Au revoir, mon roi, mes hommages à votre fille.

Et Link quitta, monta sur Epona et, se dirigea au galop vers Clock Town.

Lorsque Link pénétra à Clock Town, il fut immédiatement l'attraction principale. Les gens s'étirait la tête pour voir le Rôdeur qui ne s'aventurait presque jamais dans la ville, et surtout pas en plein jour. Le mystère local en quelque sorte. Link se dirigea vers le bureau du Maire, qui le reçu immédiatement, demandant à sa secrétaire de ne le dérangé sous aucun prétextes. Lorsque Link venait le voir en plein jour, il y avait un problème, un grave problème.

-Link, pourquoi viens-tu en plein jour? Demanda le maire, l'inquiétude se mêlant à sa voix.

-Il y a un sorcier dans les parages, je ne peux déterminer où exactement. C'est un elfe. Un elfe noir. Il sont spécialistes des magies noires des éléments.

-Donc, tu me dis qu'il y a un Drow près à tuer piller et voler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive?

-Si on veut, mais il a une armée, j'en suis sûr, et ses officier ne sont pas sensible à l'acier. Seul ma dague Elfique à pu le tuer. C'est un fait connu que Elfe et Drow sont en guerre depuis la nuit des temps. Les magies blanche Elfiques peuvent conjurer les magies noires Drow, et vice versa.

-Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire la dedans?

-Déclarer au citoyens la situation, et demander aux soldats de ne laisser sortir personne sans armes. Les Zoras ont isolé Great Bay, donc cette place est sûre. Leurs guerriers patrouillent constamment l'océan à la recherche d'une quelconque menace. Et j'ai besoin du soutient de Viscent et de ses hommes. Au fait, en cas de siège, comment de temps pouvez vous tenir avec vos vivres?

-Une semaine, 2 tout au plus.

-Je vois. Alimenter la ville pour un siège. Vous devez avoir assez de vivres pour 3 semaines.

-Pourquoi, 3 semaines?

-Ça, vous le verrez en temps et lieu.

Link rentra à son camp, profondément enfoncer dans le bois, et protéger par un sortilège de dissimulation. Il alluma un feu et fit cuire un peu de viande, préalablement extraite d'un animal qu'il avait tué. Il prit deux épée très mince, longue et dont une petite lueur bleu s'échappait du manche, et les plaça à sa ceinture, caressant du pouce les lames, ou il était marqué : _elsy migrak, elsy terrak, elsy orak, cit elsy lyte wire ty lite, dissas drite migrak_. Ce qui se ramenait à : _Elfe magique, Elfe de Terre, Elfe de l'Eau, cette lame Elfique possède la lumière, dissous la magie noire._ Link sourit, et se dirigea vers un coffret qu'il avait ramener d'un royaume près de l'océan, un royaumes très avancé. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, et en sortit une arme. Un colt, qu'ils disaient. Mortel et précis, si on sait l'utiliser. L'inconvénient était la détonation qui accompagnait chaque coup de feu. L'arc était bien plus discret, mais un colt plus rapide. Il vérifia les balles dans la roulette, et le glissa à sa ceinture, dans le holster qu'il portait à droite. Après un bon repas, il alla dormir, demain, il retournerais en ville, pour aider aux préparations militaires en cas de siège.

La ville était en alerte. Chaque citoyen capable de manier une arme avait revêtu une armure, pris une épée, un bouclier et fut envoyé au caserne pour y apprendre le métier de soldat. Les femmes, les enfants, les vieillards préparaient les défenses, s'assurait des réserves de nourritures et dépeçais les animaux que les chasseurs(soldat et homme savant manier l'arc ou l'épée) ramenaient à chaque heure. Link s'occupait de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues à l'épée. Il avait déjà appris les bases à une vingtaine de recrues lorsqu'il fut convoqué sur les murailles de la ville pour observer les progrès des fortifications.

-Bloquez toute les portes sauf celle du sud. Surtout la porte est. Préparez vous à bloquer la porte sud si il y aurait une attaque.

Link enfourcha Épona et se dirigea vers la mairie. Il demanda une audience avec le maire, ce qui lui fut accordé, par la secrétaire. Il allait parler au maire quand Zelda entra.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle.

-Le mal se rapproche, répondit Link. Je vais aller en éclaireur pour vérifiez l'avancée des armées d'Hikazos, ainsi que leurs nombres, à la tombée de la nuit.

-Combien seront-ils selon vous?

-De 10 à 20 milles je dirais.

-D..Di…Dix milles?

-Si on est chanceux, rajouta Link en sortant. Je suis de retour dans 2 heures.

-Bien, faites attention _maery elsy._

-J'y veillerai. YA!

Et Link parti au galop.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit? s'enquit Zelda. _Maery elsy?_

-Je pensait que tour les elfes connaissaient l'elfique. Maery elsy veut dire Maître Elfe. Khar est un maître en magie, combat et arc à flèche. Il est l'un des deux héros local.

-Je vois, c'est donc un elfe, dit Zelda, plus pour elle même.

-En effet, et beaucoup pense que c'est la source de son pouvoir. Les elfes sont très respectés ici. Le citoyen moyen de Termina les voit comme des demi-dieux.

-Je comprend maintenant, pourquoi tout le monde me regardais bizarrement! s'exclama Zelda.

-Et aussi le fait que vous vous intéressiez de très près à Khar.

-Oui, y'a de ça aussi, soupira la jeune princesse.

Link avait laissé Epona à l'entrée de Ikana Canyon et se dirigeait au-delà du temple. Il ne pouvait voler, certains ennemis était peut-être sensible au dégagement de mana dans l'atmosphère. Il escalada la paroi abrupte du canyon pour se retrouvé avec une vue sur un immense camp à quelques miles au loin, et découvrit sur sa gauche un passage assez large pour un cheval et son cavalier, trouvaille qu'il transmis à Epona qui vint illico le rejoindre par là.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit? » interrogea Epona.

-Ben, d'ici, ça sens mauvais, répondit Link. On va se rapprocher, la paroi semble plus douce du côté de la plaine dans laquelle ils sont stationnés.

-Dix à douze milles unités diverses dont au mois 5000 Iron Knuckles. Pour le reste, Redeads, squelettes(ceux avec les armures, lol, pas les minus), aussi, des guerriers humains de diverses régions, le tout agrémenter d'un bélier, d'une trentaine de catapultes et 5 tours de sièges, compta Link. Selon leur position, ils bloquent les plaines de Narkimar et le passage de Mira Rikgnol, ainsi que toutes possibilités de renfort par l'est. En faisant le tour de la région, j'ai pu remarqué que des troupes se déplaçait vers le sud et le nord. Il veulent vous assiégés.

« Y'a-t-il une place pour un guet-apens? »

-Pas tant qu'ils ne bouge pas de la plaine, répondit Link. Ils va falloir des renforts si on veut les battre. Ils y a un défaut à cette armée par contre. Je ne vois aucune cavalerie. Bon, rentrons à Clock Town.

Clock Town

23h58

Link entra dans la ville par la porte est et monta directement chez le maire. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, ou le roi d'Hyrule et Zelda discutaient avec le maire.

-Mais c'est incensé, s'exclamait le roi, que peut bien vouloir cet elfe?

-Eh bien, moi, pour commencer, répondit Link.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda le roi .

-Khar, le Rôdeur. C'est notre éclaireur et atout. À lui seul, il est probablement plus puissants que tout nos maîtres d'armes mis ensemble, répondit le maire. Alors, cette armée.

-Dix à 12 milles, dont 5000 iron knuckles, au moins 2000 squelettes en armure et 5000 hommes de diverse contrées. Ils bloquent les plaines de Narkimar ainsi que le passage de Mira Rikgnol. Nous ne pourrons comptés sur les nains pour les renforts. Les Gorons vous aideront, l'hiver est en train de diminuer, et les blizzards en sont à leur dernier souffle. Je vais tenter notre dernière chance. Je serai partis environ 2 semaines.

-Mais qui dirigera nos hommes si il y a une attaque? Et les préparatifs? Viscent est un milicien, non un stratège! S'exclama le maire.

-La Princesse Zelda ici présente semble avoir toute les qualités requises pour prendre ma place, ainsi que sa Majesté.

-Moi? Demanda Zelda ébahie. Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça! Je n'ai aucune expérience militaires!

-Non, mais tu as la justesse d'esprit, le cœur, le courage et l'entêtement de quelqu'un qui est fait pour diriger. Tu as également la rapidité d'esprit requise et tu es intelligentes. De plus, tous obéiront à une Elfe magicienne en plus.

-Il a raison Zel, dit son père. Si tu veux, je pourrai t'aider.

Link sortit et enfourcha Epona. La Gilded Sword accrochée à la selle, une mince cuirasse protégeait maintenant la jument, sans pour autant entraver ses mouvements, ni la ralentir.

« Je suis allez au camp » explica-t-elle à Link

Link hocha la tête, puis il ajouta à l'adresse de Zelda, du maire et du roi qui étaient sorti :

-Je serai de retour dans 2 semaines, 3 tout au plus. Tenez jusque là. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'attaqueront probablement pas.

-Bonne chance, souhaita Zelda.

-Ya!, s'écria Link

Et ils disparurent dans la nuit.

Fin du troisième chapitre 

Qu'est-ce que Link a en tête? Est-ce que les armées vont bouger? Ben, tout ça dans le prochain chapitre!(que j'écrie au plus vite…et j'essaie de le poster dans un mois)


End file.
